Let's Go-on!
by Sakurai Hana - Den-O no Sekai
Summary: Sete pessoas, doze Engines, apenas um coração. Engine Sentai Go-onger!
1. Esumi Sousuke

**Let's... Go-on!**

Sete pessoas, doze Engines, apenas um coração. Engine Sentai Go-onger!

**Disclamer: Engine Sentai Go-onger pertence a Toei Company**

**Essa história descreve os sete Go-ongers. Li uma fic assim de uma escritora de fics de Beyblade, (muito boa, por sinal), Nessa Hiwatari. Acho que os personagens desse Sentai super divertido merecem essa homenagem. Espero que esteja digno desses personagens tão marcantes. Então... Let's, Go-on!**

* * *

**Esumi Sousuke**

Um vulcão de emoções, explosões de energia.

Assim podemos definir Esumi Sousuke.

Sempre alegre, bem decidido cheio de energia pra lutar.

Um Red excepcional.

Um cara que consegue fazer milagres acontecer.

Com seu cabelo de anime.

Ele é o Rei da Velocidade.

Ele não recua diante do perigo.

Ele não teme coisa alguma.

Ele é muito esforçado e não desiste.

Mahaa Zenkai¹ é seu lema.

O numero 1 é sua referência.

Um condor é o seu parceiro.

Vermelho é sua cor.

A cor do lider.

O líder que leva toda uma equipe.

O líder que guia todos para a vitória.

E com isso, começa uma nova história.

**Go-on Red – Speedor – Mach Full Force – Speed King - Sousuke**

* * *

**Nota:¹ Mahha Zenkai = Velocidade com força total**


	2. Kousaka Ren

**Let's... Go-on!**

Sete pessoas, doze Engines, apenas um coração. Engine Sentai Go-onger!

**Disclamer: Engine Sentai Go-onger pertence a Toei Company**

**Essa história descreve os sete Go-ongers. Li uma fic assim de uma escritora de fics de Beyblade, Nessa Hiwatari. Acho que os personagens desse Sentai super divertido merecem essa homenagem. Então... Let's, Go-on!**

* * *

**Kousaka Ren**

Um rapaz encantador.

Seu conhecimento era admirável.

Sua coragem era notável.

Seus talentos eram muitos.

Desde a cozinha até a configuração dos mechas.

Ele resolve tudo com sua ampla inteligência.

Ele é um doce de pessoa.

Um gênio.

O chefe da equipe.

Um olhar reconfortante.

Um sorriso maravilhoso.

Uma carinha de Anjo.

Ele é respeitado como se fosse uma mãe.

E como uma mãe ele cuida dos amigos.

De um jeito coruja.

Ajuda seus amigos, mesmo quando não se sente bem pra isso.

Seus omeletes são comidos até pelos Engines.

Zubari Seikai¹ é seu lema.

'Enciclopedia' é seu apelido.

Azul é sua cor.

A cor da lógica e da razão.

Da tranquilidade e da inteligencia.

O numero 2 é sua referencia.

Um leão é seu parceiro.

Como as águas calmas de um rio.

Ren transborda calma e serenidade.

Nas palavras que diz, nas coisas que faz.

E por isso toda a equipe o adora como uma mãe.

**Go-on Blue – Bus-on – Just Correct – Cyclopedia ****–** Ren

* * *

**Nota:¹ Zubari Seikai = Apenas Correto**


	3. Rouyama Saki

**Let's... Go-on!**

Sete pessoas, doze Engines, apenas um coração. Engine Sentai Go-onger!

**Disclamer: Engine Sentai Go-onger pertence a Toei Company**

**Essa história descreve os sete Go-ongers. Li uma fic assim de uma escritora de fics de Beyblade, Nessa Hiwatari. Acho que os personagens desse Sentai super divertido merecem essa homenagem. Então... Let's, Go-on!**

* * *

**Rouyama Saki**

Um belo arco-iris.

Uma menina radiante.

Um sorriso florescente.

Saki encanta.

Ela não desanima.

Mesmo diante de uma crise.

Ela apoia os companheiros.

Sorria, sorria.

Smile Mankai¹ é seu lema.

Ela é um Doce Anjo.

Amarelo é sua cor.

A cor brilhante como o ouro.

O número 3 é dela.

Um urso é seu parceiro.

Como a reluzente cor amarela.

Saki brilha.

E com sua energia positiva.

Toda a equipe se anima.

**Go-on Yellow – Bear RV – Smile Blooming – Sweet Angel - Saki**

* * *

**Nota:¹ Smile Mankai = Sorriso Florescente**


	4. Jou Hanto

**Let's... Go-on!**

Sete pessoas, doze Engines, apenas um coração. Engine Sentai Go-onger!

**Disclamer: Engine Sentai Go-onger pertence a Toei Company**

**Essa história descreve os sete Go-ongers. Li uma fic assim de uma escritora de fics de Beyblade, Nessa Hiwatari. Acho que os personagens desse Sentai super divertido merecem essa homenagem. Então... Let's, Go-on!**

* * *

**Jou Hanto**

Uma criança grande.

Um coração honesto.

Uma mente tranparente.

Cheio de sonhos e energia.

Hanto sonhava em ser herói.

E ele conseguiu.

Com sua alegria brilhante.

Ele diverte a todos.

Tem um jeito malando.

As vezes até irresponsável.

Mas cedo ou tarde ele aprende a lição.

A lição de proteger nosso mundo.

Ele é o numero 4.

Um golfinho é seu parceiro.

Tinge de verde tudo ao seu redor.

A cor da esperança.

A mesma esperança que Hanto leva consigo.

Em seu jeito encantador de ser.

**Go-on Green – Birca – Doki Doki Delight – Vagabond - Hanto**


	5. Ishihara Gunpei

**Let's... Go-on!**

Sete pessoas, doze Engines, apenas um coração. Engine Sentai Go-onger!

**Disclamer: Engine Sentai Go-onger pertence a Toei Company**

**Essa história descreve os sete Go-ongers. Li uma fic assim de uma escritora de fics de Beyblade, Nessa Hiwatari. Acho que os personagens desse Sentai super divertido merecem essa homenagem. Então... Let's, Go-on!**

* * *

**Ishihara Gunpei**

Um infinito senso de justiça.

Uma mente brilhante para resolver casos.

Ele ama a justiça.

Luta para protegê-la.

Acima de qualquer outra coisa.

Ele tornou-se um herói por conta própria.

Gunpei é prudente.

Mas pode ser completamente descontrolado.

Ou até mesmo excêntrico e complexado.

Um tanto autoritário.

E de cabeça quente.

Mas é um cara legal.

Um verdadeiro caçador.

Como um policial.

Sua referência é o número 5.

Um lobo é seu parceiro.

Dash Goukai¹ é o que ele sempre diz.

Preto é a sua cor.

Essa maravilhosa cor neutra.

A cor que combina com todas.

E que também combina...

Com o coração de Gunpei.

**Go-on Black – Gunpherd – Dash Dynamic – Chaser – Gunpei**

**Nota¹ Dash Goukai = Corrida Dinâmica**


	6. Hiroto Suto

**Let's... Go-on!**

Sete pessoas, doze Engines, apenas um coração. Engine Sentai Go-onger!

**Disclamer: Engine Sentai Go-onger pertence a Toei Company**

**Essa história descreve os sete Go-ongers. Li uma fic assim de uma escritora de fics de Beyblade, Nessa Hiwatari. Acho que os personagens desse Sentai super divertido merecem essa homenagem. Então... Let's, Go-on!**

* * *

**Hiroto Suto**

Um ítem a mais no céu.

Entre as nuvens, uma luz dourada.

Cheio de confiança em si e arrogância.

Hiroto chega como um raio.

E esse raio dourado causa estrago.

Um estrago em seus adversários.

Com sua técnica fantástica.

Seu desdém pelas pessoas.

Ele se acha o melhor.

Se sente o melhor.

Ms as vezes se equivoca.

Sua aparência de riquinho.

Seu ar de superioridade.

Quase sempre o condena.

Break Genkai¹ é sua frase.

Ele é uma espécie de filósofo.

Talvez pudesse ser um gênio.

Se fosse um pouco mais humilde.

O número 7² é sua marca.

Dourado é sua cor.

Um falcão é seu parceiro.

E junto com ele ganha os céus.

E protege nosso mundo...

Através de suas asas da justiça.

**Go-on Gold – Toripter – ****Break the Limit ****– Philosopher – Hiroto**

**Nota¹ Break Genkai = Quebrando Limites**

**Nota² Devido a uma excessão a regra em Go-onger, o número de designação de Hiroto ao invés do 6**


	7. Miu Suto

**Let's... Go-on!**

Sete pessoas, doze Engines, apenas um coração. Engine Sentai Go-onger!

**Disclamer: Engine Sentai Go-onger pertence a Toei Company**

**Essa história descreve os sete Go-ongers. Li uma fic assim de uma escritora de fics de Beyblade, Nessa Hiwatari. Acho que os personagens desse Sentai super divertido merecem essa homenagem. Então... Let's, Go-on!**

* * *

**Miu Suto**

Ela ilumina tudo quando chega.

Voando pelos céus ninguém escapa de suas presas.

Uma total patricinha.

Com jeito de princesinha.

Ela é mimada.

Também imatura.

Como seu irmão Hiroto.

Se acha melhor em tudo que faz.

Ela é uma Sensação Adorável.

E também uma fera indomável.

Não desiste de nada.

Nunca foge de uma briga.

Corajosa e determinada.

Miu não aceita falhas.

Ela carrega o número 8.

Um tigre é seu parceiro.

Sua alma é prateada.

Prateada como a lua cheia.

Tamanha é sua grandeza.

Kirakira Sekai¹ faz parte de sua vida.

Que se enche de luz.

Com a cor prateada que a guia.

**Go-on Silver – Jetras – ****World Sparkling**** – ****Lovely Sensation – ****Miu**

**Nota¹ ****Kirakira Sekai = Mundo Reluzente**


End file.
